The New Justice League
by BlueBeam
Summary: Superman,Batman and Wonder Woman must recruit new JLA members to combat The Cabal
1. The New Justice League

**The New Justice League members**

 **1) Superman(The Batman)**

 **2) Batman(The Batman)**

 **3) Wonder Woman(Justice League Doom)**

 **4) The Flash III(Batman Umlimited)**

 **5) Shego(Kim Possible)**

 **6) Kim Possible(Kim Possible)**

 **7) Captain America(Marvel's Avengers Assemble)**

 **8) Thor(Marvel's Avengers Assemble)**

 **9) Cyclops(X-Men Evolution)**

 **10) Jean Grey(X-Men Evolution)**

* * *

Its been 4 years since the Justice League of America disbanded now

Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman and The Flash III though the Justice League should be reformed but with brand new different members that have not joined the Justice League before and if their was an another alien invasion starts with no Superhero teams to defend earth form threats

"alright Batman,Wonder Woman and The Flash III the Justice League have been disbanded for 4 years now so we decided to reform the Justice league incase Darkseid or any other dangerous supervillain teams try and take over the world

New members will be Captain America,Thor,Shego,Cyclops,Jean Grey and Kim Possible" Superman said "I agree said everyone in the Watchtower.

"Batman will you go to New York Manhatten and Wonder Woman you go and recuit two heroes in Middleton

The Flash go to Bayvile New York were Cyclops and Jean Grey are while i will get the watchtower nice and comfy" said Superman

"I will teleport to X-mansion and tell Professor X" called The Flash

The Flash went to the zeta tube to the X-Mansion then Batman left for New York City but in Manhatten

"I'm off to get Captain America and Thor next i'm gonna return to the watchtower after that i will have back to Gotham" said Batman

"Ok Batman" smiled Superman

Batman nodded at Superman then zeta tubed to New York next Wonder Woman went to Middleton.

* * *

New York City Manhatten Avengers Tower

Batman telepotred on the Avengers balcony "Hey Batman how are you"called out Captain America who was walking towrds him

"What brings you here Batman another breakout at Arkham Asylum or has Red Skull and The Joker teamed up"

"No Me,Superman,Wonder Woman are planning to recruit you and Thor to the New Justice League"

"Yeah sure I will tell Thor about this it will give us a break from Avengers"

Just then Thor landed on the balcony he greeted his friends with a handshake

"I hear that Batman is here for something" asked Thor

"It's about joining The New Justice League my friend" said Captain America

"'Meet us in the Watchtower soon" said Batman then he was gone with a blink of eye.

* * *

New York Bayvile X-Mansion

 _The Flash was outside of the X-Mansion gates their saw Cyclops and Jean Grey in the car going by then Scott Summers and Jean Grey saw the Scarlet Speedster standing there then Scott and Jean got out of the car and walked over to The Flash_

 _"There you guys are" said The Flash_

 _"Professor X told me and Jean to join the Justice League and being a part time with being_

 _the Justice League member and an X-Man plus that we can show the world that X-Men_ _are Superheroes like Justice League,Avengers,the Fantastic Four,Teen Titans and Team Possible and not Momsters" said Cyclops/Scott Summers_

 _"should we get going I would like see the new membersof the Justice League " asked Jean Grey_

 _so then 3 heroes teleported back to the Watchtower._

* * *

 _Middleton USA_

Wonder Woman was scearching for Kim Possible and Shego all the sudden she saw some trouble down town so she flew to a crime scene it was Monkey Fist and Duff Killigam terrorising Middleton

"Hey Monkey Fist who's that"

"Don't know don't freaking care I just want to rule THIS TOWN"

Wonder Woman landed on the ground and started to battle the 2 evil men golf based villain and Monkey like Supervillain

Wonder Woman was dodgeing the explosive golf balls little did she not know and was knocked down by Monkey Fist

But it wasn't long until a Green flaming energy blast smacked down Monkey Fist

"Fist and Killigam surrender at once" shouted a hero in black and green that was Shego

then a hero in Blue and White super suit back flipped Duff in the trash the hero that was

Kim Possible in Blue and White super suit Shego and Kim helped Wonder Woman up and

they defeated the villains altogether then arrested them next they took the villains over

to the Middleton Police Department so they can be returned to Prison.

"Thanks for the save back there" said Wonder Woman

"No big it was worth it saving you one of the world's greatest heroes me and Shego knew you were having trouble plus we had been tracking Monkey Fist and Duff Killigam for 2 months now they will be in a special containment cell in prison" told Kim

"Yeah like Kimme said I heard that you want us to join the Justice League I'm in you princess I'm only joining this team and I could have a better Superhero team relationship" said Shego

"I defiantly want to join the Justice League so i won't be handling dangrous villains when it's just three of us " Said Kim

"Let's go ladies we better go so

Now the heroes returned teleported to the Watchtower ready for the meeting.

* * *

Watchtower

"Welcome new members of the Justice League my name is Superman the Man of Steel this Batman the Dark Knight Wonder Woman from Themyscira and The Flash the Fastest Man Alive" said Superman with a smile

6 new members decided who should go first then Captain America was chosen

"I'm Captain America the First Avenger" called Captain America

"I'm Thor prince of Asgurd and god of Thunder and Lightning said Thor "

My name is Cyclops/Scott Summers and this is Jean Grey we are tthe first members of the X-Men and leaders of the X-Men" siad Cyclops

"I'm Kim Possible the famous teen hero and Shego a global superhero formely villain and member of Team Go and now we are working altogeter to bring Justice"

"Yeah my name is Shego yes i quit Team Go because i fed up of being with my annoying brothers then i became evil but it revelead i should just quit being evil and handed Dr Drakken over to the Police next i served my time now i'm saving the world with my wife Kimme also we got 2 children at home" said Shego

After the meeting they retreated to their new rooms while Batman headed back to Gotham City and Superman was called to Metropolis becuase Toyman was going to unleash the toy bots and Shego&Kim needed to get home to pick up Kasy and Sheki from School.

* * *

Hall of Doom

A team of the villains called The Cabal were Lex Luthor,The Joker Cheetah,Gorilla Grodd,Gru,El Macho,ScarletOverkill,Baron Helmut Zemo,Red Skull and Sartana of the Dead.

"Welcome to the Cabal i'm Lex Luthor and my second in command Baron Zemo i know we have had trouble with Superheroes but now it won't happen because we are going to take down every member of the New Justice League and soon the WHOLE WORLD WILL BE OURS FOR THE TAKING WITH NO ONE TO STOP US DO YOU ALL AGREE WITH ME. called Lex

"YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH JUSTICE LEAGUE DEAD JUSTICE LEAGUE DEAD" SHOUTED EVERY"shouted every Supervillain in the room

"Music too my ears soon the Justice League won't stand a chance agaisnt The Cabal"


	2. Justice League vs The Cabal

Gotham City Wayne Manor Batcave

Batman came out of the zeta tube in the Batcave a woman in Black hair,shoes top blue jeans and a red jacket it was his wife Ellen Yin Wayne she greeted him with hug and they shared a kiss

"How did The New Justice League work out"

"Good the new members wanted to join and to do something else than fighting crime on their own or being in a team for a long time it just to give them a new team"

"Nice I do miss the old Justice League but it disbanded when their wasn't anymore alien invasions or Supervillains that why we called it off and we disbanded after that but on good terms then Barry Allen/The Flash died we were devastated because he was Prankaster of the team and outgoing friendly but got brooding when it comes to Supervillain or Alien attacks"

"Yeah that's right Yin how are Tim and Helena"

"Their ok they are playing upstairs"

I'm glad you were here I don't think I would not be happy if I didn't have you and the kids oh and plus Dick Grayson/Robin who is with the Teen Titans and Barbra Gordon/Batgirl I consider them my children I always Put Family first even Batman is proud of Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne is proud of The Batman"

"I so happy as well only if Ethan Bennet/Clayface was not in Arkham Asylum he was your Best man at our wedding and Barbra Gordan was a Bridesmaid plus Ethan would love to be playing with the Kids and you two just want to have Best friend time"

Batman and Ellen Yin hugged each other.

* * *

Middleton Space Station

Gru was sent to go and steal a rocket in Middleton space Station no one was in the building but he didn't know he walked on the alarm and started to beep when Gru ran to the rocket centre

"Ahh I shall steal the rockets Lex be proud so he can turn it into a atomic bomb and destroy the Watchtower with the Justice League in it"

Bur he heard crash behind him were Captain America,Jean Grey and Superman standing towrds him just then a smoke appeared it was Sartana of the Dead who appeared out of nowhere

Suprman battled Sartana of the Dead while Captain America and Jean Grey chased Gru round the Station

Gru hid some were to freeze ray them but Jean Grey caught off guard and capturing him and Captain America knocked Gru out cold with his shield

they tied him up so he doesn't try and escape

on the other side Superman was beating Sartana of the Dead

"You can't defeat me will soon take over the world" shrieked Sartana

but then her guitar was destroyed by Captain America shield

"Thank you Captain America for a help"

"No probs Superman I like to give my friends a hand when they are in dange or struggling"

"Sorry boys we could Lock up Gru and Sartana in the containment force field cells in the Watchtower and who are they working with"

"You read my mind there I agree to lock them up tight"

"You agree with it Superman"

"Of course we should go lock them up like now and alert Thor and Cyclops to get the containment cells ready"

* * *

Watchtower

When they returned to the Watchtower with the help from Thor and Cyclops locked the villains in the containment cells

while the heroes went off to do something in Watchtower but Superman wanted answers from Felenuois Gru

"Arrrrr w w where the heck am I" shouted Gru

"Felenoius Gru do you know who are you working for"

"No it's top secret and I will not tell"

"Should I throw you into space"

"Nooo I will tell I tell just please"

"Good if not I will send Shego in"

"No no no no ok we are the villain team called The Cabal led by Lex Luthor,Baron Zemo and Red Skull the team members Me,Sartana of the Dead,Scarlet Overkill,El Macho,Gorilla Grodd,Cheetah and The Joker" this shocked Superman he pressed the alarm burr on

"Calling every members of the Justice League get the containment holding cells in ASAP"

Batman,Wonder Woman,The Flash,Shego,Kim Possible,Jean Grey,Cyclops,Captain America and Thor came rushing in to see what is happening

"I called you here because Gru is working with The Cabal Lex Luthor,Baron Zemo and Red Skull are leading The Cabal"

"Glad that you called all of us to this emergency" said Shego

"We need to act like now because The Cabal attacking Quahog and they need the Justice League like now before the Avengers get to the scene" called Batman

All the Justice League members raced towrds the teleporter to stop The Cabal but they wanted to make sure that Gru and Sartana were knocked out in their cells so they don't escape and incase The Cabal breaks into the Watchtower and release Gru&Sartana of the Dead out of their cells.

* * *

Metropolis 

The Justice League got their just in time the villains turned their heads and found the New Justice League standing their

"About time Justice League time face YOUR DOOM and we heard you locked up Geu and Sartana of the Dead" shouted Baron Zemo

"Zemo you know your not going to get away with this you are all going to S.H.I.E.L D prison" called Captain America

The Heroes and Villains went face to face Superman-Lex Luthor Batman-The Joker Wonder Woman-Cheetah The Flash-Gorilla Grodd Shego&Kim Possible-Scarlet Overkill Thor-El Macho Captain America-Baron Zemo Cyclops&Jean Grey-Red Skull

Scaret Overkill blasted her gunlets at the heroes Shego blasted green flame energy at

the villainess then Kim Possible smacked her down hard but Scarlet tried to get up but

Shego threw a punch at Scarlet overkill defeating her

Thor and El Macho were having a brawl Thor summoned lighting from his hammer and

striked at El Macho then he jumped high punched Thor to the ground hard but the hero

picked him up and swung him to the sky and flew threw his hammer at the villain then he summoned lighting again and blasting him giving him a electric shock then El Macho was feeling dizzy which allowed Thor to defeating him. But then he saw Lex Luthor being grown on El macho being defeated by Superman

"You need help " asked Superman

"No thank you" said Thor

"I WILL SMASH YOU TO THE GROUND FLASH" roared Gorilla Grodd

"Try stop me monkey poo head HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA"

"RRRROOOOAAARRRR I WIL CRUSH YOU"

As Gorilla Grodd was a about to launch at The Flash

The Flash grabbed a broken electric wire and stabbed Grodd with a massive electric shock then Gorilla Grodd fell to the ground hard.

"The Cabal lets get out of here"called Baron Zemo

Baron Zemo and Red Skull escape leaving El Macho,Lex Luthor,Gorlla Grodd and Scarlet Overkill,Cheetah and The Joker captured

After the battle 8 villains were handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D as well for Gru and Sartana Nick Fury thanked the Justice League for defeating him but only Baron Zemo and Red Skull managed to escape capture.

* * *

Hall of Doom

"The Cabal has fallen we fought The Cabal were GOING TO RULE THE WORLD AND RID OF THE SUPERHERO COMMUNITY SOONER OR LATER THE CABAL WILL RISE AGAIN TO TAKE ON THE NEW JUSTICE LEAGUE" shouted Baron Zemo

"How was I suppose know you idiot I'm freaking out of here'" called Red Skull he stormed out of Hall Doom as he was walking out he saw the Justice League standing there he was quickly defeated by the heroes

Inside the Hall of Doom Baron Zemo heard an intruder alert as he was going to investigate little did he not know that he was knocked out by Captain America and Shego.

* * *

Watchtower

After defeating Baron Zemo and Red Kull the Justice League returned to the Watchtower after handing over Baron Zemo and Red Skull to S.H.I.E.L.D with the others from the Cabal were being locked up at S.H.I.E.L.D and The Joker back at Arkham Asylum

"Glad we got the villains in prison that was our first mission together as The New Justice League all of you should be proud of yourselves as members" said Superman

"I think we wouldn't be able to defeat The Cabal on our own and the world needs the Justice league to protect it from treats" said Wonder Woman

After they had a chat Superman returned to Metropoils

Batman returned to Gotham City

Shego&Kim Possible went home to Middleton

The Flash was called by Keystone City Police that Weather Wizard is causing havoc so he needed to go straight away

Cyclops and Jean Grey left for Bayvile New York

Wonder Woman went back to Gateway City

With 8 heroes returned to their Home Cities Thor and Captain America made themselves At Home in the Watchtower.


	3. The return of Amazo and Professor Ivo

1 week after the defeat of The Cabal. The Justice League told the world that they have returned with new members and they went public from 5 years ago also Nick Fury offered the Justice League about joining S.H.I.E..L.D Superman and The Justice League agreed to work alongside S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Belle Reve

"The Justice League have returned after being in this prison for 5 years and now im Professor Ivo will return to cuase choas and destory the Justice League for good HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" shouted Professor Ivo

"Shut the hell up or do i have to taser you" shouted a guard who was outside of his cell

"You all see when my andriod comes for me i will be able to escape

then all the sudden a big hulking android Amazo had smashed into his cell then Amazo picked Ivo up and escaped without a trace but the gurds were to late so they alerted the Justice League immediley.

* * *

Professor Ivo lab

"well done Amazo you freed me from Belle Reve AND NOW i will get my reveange on the Justice League THEY SHALL PAY FOR THROWING ME IN PRISON FOR 5 YEARS AGO" shouted Ivo

Professor did not know that Green Lantern,Aquaman and Martian Manhunter are not in The Justice League anymore just then he planned to ambush the Justice League in the Hall of Justice

"Amazo let's go destroy the JLA"

"Yes master destroy the Justice League of America"

"NO one is not save anymore and not even the JLA can not stop us" smirked evily Ivo

* * *

Hall of Justice

Superman,Batman and Wonder Woman were having a meeting in the in the hallway

" There have not been a super villain plotting to take over the world and vrime rates are down but we did save a lot of lives in the last few days"said Superman

"Gotham been quiet lately no breakouts or anything i think this is not working with no Supervilains what will be for the Justice League" said Batman

"How about we go just go to the park as it's a nice day"

"I love the idea Diana let's do it" said Superman

Just then a alarm sounded the Hall of Justice which led the heroes to the monitor room Superman,Batman and Wonder Woman was shocked to find Ivo escaped from Belle Reve and Amazo had returned

"Amazo but how we destroyed him 5 years ago and we locked up Professor Ivo for good we better contact the others about this"

But with Cyclops and Jean Grey are away on a mission and Captain America is on a S.H.I.E.L.D mission

"Shego and Thor are a muscle"

"What about The Flash"

Just then The Flash,Thor,Shego and Kim Possible arrived they had caught the distress signal

"Flash,Thor,Kim and Shego we could use a hand with Amazo and Professor Ivo i got a feeling they want revenge"

All the sudden a massive crash was heard it was 10 ft tall Amazo and 4 ft Ivo came crashing into the Hall of Justice

"Justice League i'm here to get my revenge on you for locking me away in Belle Reve where the heck is Green Lantern,Martian Manhunter and Aquaman oh that's right you got new members HAAHHAHAHAHA"

We are gonna send you and Amazo back to prison where you belong" called Superman

Shego ran towaards the android and blasted green energy beams at Amazo but Amazo grabbed her foot and copyed her powers then only to be smashed to the ground by Thor and he summoned lightning at Amazo allowing Shego and Kim possible to knock him down with Superman and The Flash help.

While the heroes were dealing with Amazo Ivo decided to escape "HAHAHAHAHAHA the JLA won't stop me now but im going to blow up the Hall of Justice then no one will be able to stop me "

All the sudden Professor Ivo was knocked to the ground by Captain America shield "Ivo you will be going back to your cell at Belle Reve i'm not going to let you destroy Hall of Justice not on my watch" called Captain America

"You will not take me alive first Avenger" shirked Ivo "but you can't stop my android Amazo HAHAHAHAHAHAHA aww Amazo destroy Captain America"

But Amazo didnt respond he fell to the ground hard defeated. Then the JlLA came in with a defeated Amazo

"AMAZO GET UP AND DEFEND MEEEEEE" shouted Ivo

Then all the sudden Ivo was knocked out cold by Shego

"lights Ivo out" said Shego

* * *

Belle Reve

The JLA locked up Ivo back in his cell and Amazo was being put in a containment unit

"You won this time JLA some day i will return and GET MY REVENGE"

Ivo was blasted by the green plasma energy of Shego before she can beat him hard before she could finish her of Superman and Kim Possible pulled her back and went out of his cell and slammed the metal steel door. Ivo was now crying in the corner of his prison cell screaming"WAAAAAA THIS NOT FAIR I WANT MY MOMMMMY WHAAAAAA THEY WILL PAY ALL OF THE SUPERHEROES WILL PAY WHEN AMAZO KILLS THEM WAAAA"

"Look who's crying for his mommy Professor Ivo HAHAHAHAHAHA" mocked Shego

Superman and Kim giggled

As the Justice League walked past Amazo containment cell Amazo saw the JLA walking away his eyes glowed crimson red angrily "Next time Justice League when i get out i will be unstoppable.

The End


	4. Horror among us

**Note: In this version Thor battled Pennywise before and knows his existence. I'm also adding Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers(Marvel Avengers Assemble) to the Justice League roster soon.** **Warning: Will contain mild swearing, blood and maybe abuse also pairing**

* * *

 **Weeks after Amazo instants.**

 **Springfield**

Bart was riding on his bike when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hello Bart do you want to come down here and have a balloon" cried a voice coming down a drain.

"Ahhhhh"

"I'm not going to hurt you i'm PENNYWISE THE CLOWN" Pennywise roared

Bart just saw the evil clown glare and legged it screaming for help

"I will find AND KILL YOU" IT smiled

you SHOUL'VE JUST KILLED HIM you bloody idiot" Freddy yelled at the clown.

Freddy, Jason Voorhess, Chucky, Tiffany Ray, Micheal Myers and Leatherface also Jigsaw coming out from the shadows.

"When are we going to kill" cried Leatherface

"Soon" Micheal Myers said calmly

* * *

 **Justice League Watchtower**

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Shego, Kim Possible, Thor and Captain America were just relaxing until an alert came from the monitor womb. Danger alert was coming from Springfield.

"Looks like a gang of serial killers considering Jigsaw, Pennywise,Chucky,Tiffany Ray,Leatherface,Jason Voorhees,Freddy Kruger and Micheal Myers" Superman called out

"Its a good thing that you got a god who dealt with monsters like IT/Pennywise known as deadlight an extra dimensional creature, who feeds on children and after its meal. It goes into hibernation for 27 years" Thor said

"We need to put an stop to them for good plus each have skills" Wonder Woman said

Freddy can kill people in their dreams with his one bladed glove,claws. Jason macerate and super strong. Chucky and Tiffany knife welders and can transfer their body into a host so be careful. Micheal and Leatherface will be quite easy to take down. Penny wise and we leave him for Thor to deal with him.

The League armoured up to battle the serial killers and now they know how to handle them.

The New Justice League got onto the Javelin and soared to Springfield.

* * *

 **Springfield**

The Javelin landed in Springfield.

"Wow this place looks nice" The Flash called out

"We are not here for vacation we are here to take down the serial killers and bring them to justice"Batman told The Flash

"Where do we start looking? Captain America answered

"The Simpsons residence"

"Correct Shego that way we can get closer to them the sooner we bring them down before anyone get's killed"

At the the Simpsons house Bart and Lisa were watching Itchy and Scratchy, Marge was cleaning, Maggie was asleep and Homer was at work. The doorbell let out a bing bong. Marge went to open the door it was The New Justice League Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,The Flash,Captain America,Thor,Shego and .

"Marge Simpson your son is in trouble"Superman told Marge

"Bart Simpson get in here please" Marge shouted

"Omg its the Justice League"Bart beamed

"Bart nice to meet you" Superman smiled Bart

"What brings you here?Bart said

"Yesterday do you remember anything that happend "Wonder Woman said to the boy.

"I was riding my bike,then i saw this clown with red hair,white and red with red bombom on his uniform and yellow demonic eyes" Bart shivered

"Pennywise" Thor thundered clicking his knuckles

"Thank you Bart,Marge we are going to have to protect Bart, Lisa and Maggie until this blows over"

"Who wants to to stay with them until we take them down?" Superman

All the sudden there was emergency so the Justice League had to the heroes left Micheal was in the shadows staring at the heroes and then vanished.

When the Justice League got to the scene the monsters turned to see them arriving.

"Looks like the challenge can begin hahahahahahaha" Freddy laughed while just killed a man

"You are all under arrest" Superman commanded

"We aint gonna fuckin listen to you" Chucky yeeled

Superman went to fight Jason, Batman vs Freddy, Wonder Woman vs Jigsaws, The Flash vs Chucky, Kim Possible vs Tiffany Ray, Captain America vs Leatherface, Shego vs Micheal Myers and Thor battled Pennywise

"Thor the might god of thunder i really missed TRYING TO KILL YOU SUPERHERO" Pennywise yelled

"Its been a longtime Pennywise the dancing clown, i'm going to put an end to your reign of terror"Thor said

"See about that shall we im planning to kill that Bart then go back to Derry to tortore the Losers club"

"You leave them out of this i know i've failed to save Georgie from you but never again MONSTER NO ONE SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO BE KILLED IN YOUR RATH NOW I'M GOING TO PUT END TO THIS NIGHTMARE"Thor thundered

"Get back here SO I CAN KILL YOU" the killer doll screamed trying to stab The Flash

"Can't get me Chucky i'm going too fast for yea" The Flash mocked

"GRRRRRR DDDIIIEEEEEEE" Chucky screamed running towards the scarlet speedster with his knife

The Flash super kicked Chucky to the ground hard, snatching the knife, hid it somewhere and chained Chucky up to the streetlamp tight to make sure he doesn't escape.

"I'm going to kill you"Chucky yelled

The Flash punched Chucky in the face knocking him out.

Wonder Woman had just finished off Jigsaw and tied him up as well then Kim Possible came with a chained up Tiffany Ray.

"Kim are you ok? Wonder Woman looked worried

"Totally fine few cuts and scratches otherwise fine"Kim smiled slamming Tiffany to the ground

"Try and stop me Batman hahahahahahaha you think you can possibly defeat me the almighty POWERFUL FREDDY KRUGER THE DREAM DEMON HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Freddy shouted

"I fought worse than you, and i can too became your worse nightmare Kruger"

"What you mean by that i could just kill you in your dreams when your asleep and your children will be next hahahahahaha" Freddy smiled evily

"Don't you dare touch them" Batman snapped

"Not yet Freddy guess who i brought" Batman smirked

"What are you fucking smiling about"Freddy yelled starting to get angry

"Your Mama Amanda Kruger"Batman smirked at the child killer

"Freddy Batman told me you been killing"The spirit of Amanda Kruger appeared

"NO stay back mother i'm warning you stay back, BATMANNNNNN HEELLLPPPPP MMEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Batman pulled out his nith meatal knuckle duster from his armoured glove and knocked him out cold.

" Thank you for your assistance"

"And too you Batman The Dark Knight

"Rest well Batman your a true dream warroir"

Batman smiled and Amanda Kruger smiled back at Batman while Amanda vanished into thin air.

Batman put an Inhibitor collar round Freddy Kruger neck to make sure he doesn't use his powers to escape and cuffed him from wrist to ankles.

Micheal was slammed to the ground hard by Shego and was knocked out cold. Superman flew towards Shego and landed opposite her with a chained up Jason Voorhees.

"Everything ok Shego ?

"Im ok?

Captain American knocked the chainsaw off Leatherface arms

"OUCH THAT HURTS" Leatherface yelled when Cap kicked the chainsaw off him

Captain America knocked out Leatherface with his mighty shield whacked him back of the head.

Elsewhere Thor was fighting Pennywise in the sewers.

"This ends now Pennywise" Thor roared

"See about that" Pennywise grew sharp teeth, claws and a demonic appearance.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME THOR NEVER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU"

Pennywise slammed his fist to the ground, Thor doged his attacks and slammed his Mjolnir at the monstrous clown. Pennywise charged towards the heroic god. Thor summoned lightning to the water and electrocuted Pennywise. Suddenly the water flooded the clown away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER THORRR" Pennywise screamed being flushed away by Thor power.

Thor returned to the surface to see his teamates rounded up the serial killers.

Soon after S.H.I.E.L.D arrived the killers were all put in the containment tube portable holder. With Leatherface in a straight jacket chained up as well. Then they were hauled away to S.H.I.E.L.D Lock up. People of Springfield thanked the heroes for saving the day.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Bart and Lisa were walking home when suddenly Pennywise saw them in the drain walking past.

"Hello Bart do you want come and play in the sewers with me, we can all play down here and do you want a balloon" Pennywise said to Bart

"Bart that's Pennywise, oh no i better call the Justice League HEELLLP" Lisa screamed

Pennywise slid out of the drain and hovered over the children,

"Come on children i just want to play, know what how about i KILL YOU INSTEAD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Pennywise screeched with a sinister evil laugh

"What are we gonna do" Lisa said shaking

"Don't know too scared where's Krusty where need him" Bart spoke quietly

"Any last words little children before i kill you"

Just as Pennywise was about to grab Bart and Lisa his devour meal. he was blasted by Superman

"Its Superman"

"PENNYWISE SURRENDER at once "Superman shouted at the clown

The rest of the Justice League arrived behind.

"Pennywise we got some unfinished business" Thor thundered

Bart and Lisa ran to Captain America and Kim Possible. Captain America put his arms round Bart for protection so did Kim cradled Lisa in her arms

"Everything ok we are here now shhh"Captain America spoke to Bart

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACK SUCH INNOCENT KIDS"Thor roared in rage

"Aye Curamba i've never seen Thor this pissed off before? Captain America said in a shock.

Justice League of America were delivering blows, blasts, punches and slamming to the evil demonic clown. Soon after Pennywise was finally taken down for good much to Thor delight with Bart and Lisa saved by the New Justice League. Superman decided to imprison Pennywise in the Phantom Zoneto make sure he never hurts anyone else Pennywise was put into the Phantom Zone for good. Marge and Homer invited the heroes over for celebration that the heroes saved Bart and Lisa. In Bart room

"Hey Bart you ok" Captain America asked Bart

"Still bit shaken but ok thanked to your rescue"

"My pleasure Bart, How would you like to be my godson and sidekick" Captain America smiled at Bart with his arms round him.

"That be awsome"

Captain America smiled and went to talk with Homer and Marge being his godfather. They accepted Captain America being Bart,Lisa and Maggie.

"Cap we can all take in turns help Bart,Lisa and Maggie look after them" Wonder Woman told Captain America

"How about i take you out tonight"

"Sure pick me up at 7"Wonder Woman flirted

"It's a date" Cap smiled

Wonder Woman kissed his cheek making Cap blush. After the party as the heroes were about to leave. Bart and Lisa ranb up to them to thanked them for saving their life.


	5. Upcoming Members New Justice League

**9) Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers: Marvel Avengers Assemble**

 **10) Hulk: Marvel Avengers U** **ltron revolution**

 **11) Green Lantern/Hal Jordan: Green Lantern first flight**

 **12) Aquaman: Injustice 2 and Batman the brave and the bold mix**

 **13) Martian Manhunter: Young Justice**

 **14) Samurai Jack**

 **15) Spider-Man**

 **16) Mr Incredible**

 **17 Elasti girl**

 **18) Frozone**

 **Violet and Dash will have to be included in Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Updating the members of the New Justice League uniforms**

 **Superman: New 52 and Injustice 2 mix**

 **Batman: Arkham Knight**

 **Wonder Woman:Injustice 2**

 **The Flash: New 52 and Injustice mix**

 **Captain America: Marvel Avengers Secret Wars**

* * *

 **Upcoming chapters**

 **Rise of Balthazer Bratt**

 **Children of the Justice League**

 **Teen Titans**

 **More members**

 **Any ideas for more chapters**


End file.
